Is This My Destiny?
by AliceKingsleigh
Summary: Penelope and her family are moving out to La Push, because her mom got a job offer. Jacob is upset from the wedding. Destiny brings these two together. p.s., i'm really bad at these. I don't own the twilight saga.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Penelope Cunningham- age: 17 height: 5'6" hair: long, wavy, light blond eyes: grey blue body: petite nickname: Nelle, Pennie (Main Character/I)

Gwendalynn Cunningham- age: 18 height: 5'4" hair: short, light blond eyes: light blue body: skinny nickname: Gwen, Gwenny, Lynn

Willow Cunningham- age: 20 height: 5'7" hair: short, wavy, light brown eyes: brown body: muscular/athletic nickname: Will

Charles Cunningham- age: 11 height: 5'2" hair: short, messy, blond eyes: blue body: active/athletic nicknames: Charlie, Char

Lilith Cunningham- age: 42 height: 5'8" hair: long, wavy, strawberry blond eyes: brown body: average nicknames: Lil, Lilly

Victor Cunningham- age: 45 height: 6'0" hair: short, brown eyes: blue body: active/muscular nicknames: Vic

Chapter 1: The Move.

"Mom, why did we have to move here?" Gwen whined as we pulled out of our driveway in Wisconsin.

"Oh Gwenny, be open to this. I hear that this town has an Indian Reservation. Wouldn't that be cool to check out?" answered Lilly optimistically.

"Mom! They're not "Indians", they're Native Americans. Be respectful." Willow interjected.

"Sorry, Will. I didn't mean to offend anyone…" apologized Lilly.

"How long is this drive gonna be ma?" asked Charlie.

"Um well when I looked on the internet, it said about a day and a half." Lilly answered.

Everyone groaned and whined.

"Oh shush now. We'll get there in no time, I promise. We'll get a nice hotel and take lots of breaks." Lilly said, trying to cheer us up.

"Can we stay at a hotel with a swimming pool?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Char, hunny, we're only staying one night, and we'll be getting there awfully late. You won't have any time to go swimming." Lilly said sympathetically.

"I'm gonna put my headphones in now…" I said as I got my ipod touch out.

"Alright darling." Lilly said as I turned up my music.

"Really Nelle? Can you have that any louder?" Gwen yelled at me.

"What?" I asked as I pulled out my headphones.

"Exactly. You should keep that down cause one, I don't wanna listen to that crap and two, you'll hurt your ears." Gwen said.

"Dude, Gwen, chill out. I'll turn it down…" I said.

Lilith was driving, Will had shotgun, Gwen and Charlie had the middle seats so that left the bench seat in the back for me. I was really tired, so I just sprawled out on the seat and tried to take a nap. I ended up falling asleep and had a really weird dream. However, when I woke up, we were already in Billings, MT.

"You were sleepy." Lilly teased.

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed.

"I'm hungry!" whined Charlie.

"I'm pretty hungry too." I agreed.

"I think we're all hungry." Lilly said as she pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant, I didn't catch the name.

"Eww mother, fast food?" Willow asked.

"Oh Willow, you're such a pain sometimes." Lilly said with a sigh.

"Can't we go to like Red Lobster or something?" She asked.

"Um, no thanks. Red Lobster is nasty." Gwen said.

"We're just ordering something small anyway. Get a salad if you don't like what else is on the menu, Will." Lilly said firmly.

Turned out we went to McDonalds. I just got a Big Mac and a small soda. Gwen got a Chicken McNugget with a soda and some fries. Will got a salad with ranch dressing and water. Charlie got a McChicken meal. Lilith got a Big Mac meal. The whole time Willow kept complaining. We've learned to tune her out though. We finally got to the hotel and all shared one room. Char got the pull out bed, Lilith and Will shared a bed and that left Gwen and me to share a bed. She's a kicker, so everyone tries to avoid sharing a bed with her whenever we go somewhere. We all got ready for bed, and I couldn't fall asleep. I finally fell asleep at 3am, 5 hours before we had to be gone. I watched youtube videos on my ipod until I fell asleep. When we got up to get ready, Gwen was already in the shower.

"MOM! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I shouted at Lilly. Gwen takes an abnormally long time in the shower, and we had to leave in 45 minutes.

"I'm sorry baby. I was busy getting everyone else together. I'll go holler at her to hurry up." Lilly said apologetically.

"Gwenny, you need to make this a quick shower. We have to leave in 45 minutes and Nelle still has to get in the shower too." Lilly said to Gwen.

"Fine mom!" she shouted back. Gwen is a very high maintenance girl. On average, she spends 2 hours getting ready, so there's no way we're getting out of here on time. Me on the other hand, very low maintenance. I take 30 minutes to get ready and that includes a shower. If I had to categorize Gwen, it'd be scene if anything. She likes hardcore music, lots of eyeliner and all that stuff. I'm bohemian so i just take a shower and let my hair air dry and wear very little makeup. Will, now she would be a hippy, but well groomed. She likes to be earth friendly but not when it comes to hygiene, which honestly, I'm glad. Charlie is just a little kid but he's got the skater thing going on. Lilly tries too hard to be a hip mom. She buys her cloths in the junior's section. She is lucky she's skinny. Well I got in the shower, got out, brushed my hair and got dressed quick. We actually got of there on time. I quick did my make up once we got in the car. I fell back asleep and as we pulled up the driveway of our new house, Lilith woke everyone up.

"Rise and shine everyone!" she said cheerfully.

Our new house was a large log cabin. It had 3 stories and the 3rd was a loft. There were 6 bedrooms, that was enough for everyone to have their own room and an extra for a guestroom, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, 2 offices and a finished basement. Now I don't want to sound snobby or anything, but we're pretty well off. Lilith is a cardiologist, and Victor is a pilot for a big name air company. That's why Lilith left him. She couldn't handle him being away all the time. Even though they're divorced, Victor sends us money all the time. He still loves Lilly, and she still loves him, but they decided to go their separate ways. Lilly got a really good job offer out in Forks, WA, so we had to move.

"Wow! This house sure looks nice. I can't wait to start a garden!" Lilly said.

"Dang this house is big!" Charlie said.

"Well let's get movin!" Lilly said trying to get us excited.

After we got all the boxes in, it was just a matter of arranging everything and making it pretty. It was 12am and I was still arranging stuff in my room. It was pretty big. I had a walk in closet and I could fit my bed, desk, makeup shelf, fish tank and my T.V. in my room. I got everything the way I wanted it by 2am. As soon as I fell on my bed, I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cliffs.

"Mom! I'm gonna go out and draw, okay?" I had one foot out the front door when I realized I should bring something to eat. I walked back to the fridge and stood in front of it for a while. Even though we just moved here yesterday, our fridge was stocked full of yummy and delicious food. I grabbed the jelly, peanut butter and bread to make a sandwich.

"Where are you gonna go?" Lilly asked.

"Well I was gonna go in the woods, but not too far. I heard there is a beach near here too." I replied.

"Okay well just be careful sweetie. I don't want you to get lost or hurt." Lilly said.

"I was wondering if I could take the van, because my car is still in Wisconsin." I said.

"Oh sure sweetie, we're just going stay home and unpack. Did you get everything unpacked last night?" She asked.

"Mhmm. My room is perfect." I answered.

"Alright, well have fun and draw me something beautiful!" Lilly said.

"Okay, bye mom. I love you."

"Love you too Nelle."

I walked out the door and sat down in the van. I wasn't very familiar with the area, but I was sure that I'd be able to find this beach. I didn't want to go swimming or anything, it was super cloudy and a little chilly for June. I was more interested in drawing the beach. I love to draw, it's extremely calming, plus I'm pretty good at it. It wasn't too hard to find this beach. Actually, I live like 5 minutes from it. I found a large rock, sat down and started to draw. I was drawing the huge cliffs where the forest ended when I saw a bunch of kids messin around on them. It looked like they were about to jump off, but I figured they'd be smarter than that and were just bluffing. Then one of them pushed another off! I sprinted towards the cliffs and was going to dive in, but he resurfaced and was laughing. He swam towards the shore, where I was standing, and when he came out; I felt the need to yell at them.

"Are you crazy! You could have gotten hurt! Why would you do something so stupid?" I shouted at the boy. I didn't notice how muscular they all were way up on those cliffs but now that I'm closer, I REALLY noticed.

"Hey, sweetheart, chill out. I'm not crazy, just lookin for a rush, if ya know what I mean." He said with a wink.

"You did this for fun?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! So what's your name cutie?" He asked.

"Um…" I looked at him a little skeptically.

"I won't bite, hard anyways…" he said with a smile.

"It's Penelope, but everyone calls me Nelle."

"That's a cute name. My name's Paul. Why don't you come with me and meet my friends." He said grabbing my hand, not really waiting for an answer.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"Ha, nope." He said.

We started walking up the cliffs and the whole time Paul kept looking back giving me flirty looks. I really hope he's just messing around with me.

"Hey guys! Look who I found." He said with a smile to a group of four muscular, tan, ridiculously gorgeous boys.

"Who is she?"

"She's really pretty."

"Is she that new girl who moved here yesterday?"

"Go ahead. Introduce yourself." Paul said as he nudged my shoulder with his fist.

"Um…, my name's Penelope, but you can call me Nelle or Pennie, and yes, I am the girl who moved here yesterday. How did you know that though?" I asked.

"Oh we got sources." said another really muscular boy.

"Well, let me introduce everyone. This is Embry," Paul pointed at a taller, little bit thinner boy with short dark hair.

"Hi." He said as he waved.

"Paul! We can introduce ourselves!" said a loud, muscular boy. "I'm Quil!" He introduced with a smile.

"I'm Seth! It's nice to meet you." said a cute younger looking boy.

"And I'm Jared." said the last boy.

"So you wanna try cliff diving?" Paul said jokingly as he grabbed my arms and pushed me towards the edge. He was expecting me to say no, that much I could tell.

"Sure, why not. If you guys can do it, then so can I." I said with a wink.

"Oh, um, are you sure?" Paul asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Of course." I said as I took off my shirt, I had a cami on under it.

"Are you really going to do this?" Seth asked.

"Why wouldn't I? It looks easy enough…" I said. "So how should I go about doing this?" I asked.

It's not like I've never gone swimming before, because I'm a very strong swimmer. I practically lived in water when I was growing up. It's just, when there are a bunch of sharp pointy rocks at the bottom, I get a little uneasy.

"You don't know how to swim?" Seth shouted.

I laughed and said "No, I do know how to swim, I just don't know how to cliff dive."

"It's simple; just don't fall on the rocks at the bottom." Quil joked.

"Um, okay." I said.

I walked up to the edge and put my hands together over my head like the divers do. And then, I jumped. Oh, I forgot to mention, this was the top cliff. When I hit the water, I thought I was gonna die. I swam back to the surface and could hear the guys shouting. I guess Paul had jumped in after me. They didn't think I was really going to do it. I started to swim back to the shore when I noticed that Paul had already caught up to me, and I thought I was a good swimmer…

"Hey, are you alright?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Because that was the top cliff, and no one ever jumps off there except for us." He said looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"Oh really? What makes you guys so special?" I asked.

"Oh baby, you have no idea." He said while grinning.

We swam back to the shore together, and when we got there I grabbed my sketchbook.

"What's that?" Paul asked as I picked it up.

"Oh, it's just my sketchbook." I said.

"You draw?" he asked.

"Yeah, why, do I look like I wouldn't draw?" I asked.

"No, it's just no one artistic lives in La Push." He chuckled.

"Oh well. Now there is." I said with a smile. We started walk back and he snatched my sketchbook out of my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted, "If you wanted to see it, you could have asked."

"Can I look at you sketches?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Little late now, isn't it?" I said with an annoyed smirk. He started flipping through my sketches. They were mostly of parks and woods that were around my old house and a few of my friends were in there too.

"Wow, these are really good." He said.

"Thank you." I said. We walked in silence back to the guys. Paul kept flipping through my sketchbook. As we walked up the hill to where the guys were, I could see them getting all excited.

"Damn! That was awesome!" Quil shouted as we walked up to them.

"Yeah, you were great!" Seth said.

"Thanks guys, but it wasn't that difficult." I laughed.

"Really, you were great!" Quil complimented.

"Well I'd really like to stay and chat but I should get going home." I said.

"Oh no you shouldn't. You're coming with us." Quil said with an evil smirk.

"I'd love to but my mom said I shouldn't stay out too late. I guess you can come with me if you want… She'd be thrilled that I already made friends." I compromised.

"Aww, we're your friends?" Paul asked.

"Of course. You're the only friendly people I know around here." I said.

"How are we gonna get there?" Jared asked.

"Oh well I borrowed my mom's van so you guys can pile in there." I said.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Quil shouted.

And with that they raced off towards Lilly's van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it's been a while. I've been at my dad's house and his computer sucks so i couldn't work on my story :( but now I'm back and I'm gonna try to get a few chapters out this week. I'll be writing while listening to the new 3oh!3 cd! oh boy is it good! haha. Please write a review. It really helps boost my confidence to keep my story goin'! :P Thank you for reading, please enjoy! oh and i don't own twilight, just want to make that UBER clear.**

* * *

Chapter 3: My New Friends.

"Mom! I brought some new friends back with me!" I shouted walking through the door.

"Oh really?" She said as she walked into the living room. She had already gotten all the furniture arranged and all the home décor up. "Well why don't you introduce them to the family, Nelle." She said with a warming smile.

"Okay, well this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth." I said as I pointed to each of them.

"It's very nice to meet you, gentlemen." Lilly said to them.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms…" Seth trailed off.

"Cunningham. Ms. Cunningham, but why don't you just call me Lilly." Lilly said to him.

"Alright, Lilly." Seth said with a smirk.

"Yeah… Anyway, these are my sisters Willow and Gwenda-"

"It's just Gwen." She said with a scowl. I rolled my eyes and finished the introduction, "and this is Charlie."

"Hey!" Charlie said with a huge grin.

"What's up little man?" Paul said as he ruffled Charlie's hair.

"I'm going upstairs." Gwen said very rudely as she was already half way up the stairs. When she got in her room, she blasted her music so loud we could hear it very clearly down stairs.

"I'm sorry for Gwenny's poor attitude. She's really upset about having to move." Lilly said, trying to excuse Gwen. But that's just it, she's always like this. She's always been rude to people, even at home.

"Oh, it's alright." Jared said.

"Would it be okay if we-" this was the second time within 10 minutes that I got interrupted.

"Is that the new Wii?" Paul said, drooling over our new Wii console.

"Yup, but it's not really that new. Do you guys wanna play?" I asked.

"Do we ever!" Quil said jumping towards our games. We had a lot of racing games and fighting games because Charlie was the only one who really used it. I liked adventure games like Alice in Wonderland, which was also my favorite movie. Lilly had all the exercising games, and Gwen and Will didn't play.

"Dude, I wanna play Need for Speed!" Paul shouted.

"Naw man! We're playing the Donkey Kong game!" Quil yelled back.

"Guys! You can just take turns!" I yelled over them all.

"Can I play with you guys too?" Charlie asked shyly.

"Of course you can little dude!" Paul answered.

"I'm just gonna go get something for everyone to eat I guess. Any preferences?" I asked.

"Pizza!"

"Chinese!"

"Steak!"

Honestly, did they think I was some kind of restaurant? I'm just one girl!

"I'll just throw a few pizzas in…" I said walking away. I opened up the freezer and rummaged through a bit. We had like 10 pizzas in our freezer. Pizza is like the only thing Gwen eats. It's absolutely ridiculous. I heated the oven up to 425 and picked out like 3 pizzas; cheese, pepperoni and meat lovers. I just stayed in the kitchen till the oven beeped and it was time to put the pizzas in. As I was putting the last pizza in, I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I nearly dropped the pizza on the floor!

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted. I tend to swear when I get startled. Once my mom was in the car and honked the horn at me and I flipped her off. When I got in the car, I felt so bad and apologized my ass off. Luckily she wasn't mad and thought it was funny.

"Calm down!" I heard Paul say from behind me.

"Oh, it's only you." I said with my hand over my heart. It was beating like a million miles per hour.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said to me as he started to chuckle.

"Oh, no it's fine. I just startle easy." I said while scratching the back of my head all embarrassed.

"I just came to see how the pizza was doing." He said awkwardly.

"Um, fine I guess. I just put it in as you saw." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, wanna race me on the Wii?" he asked with an evil grin.

"I would, but I don't like racing games." I said trying to sound sorry.

"Too bad." Paul said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the living room.

"I really suck at these games!" I whined.

"Then I'm just gonna kick your ass!" Paul said with a grin. If you know anything about Need For Speed on the Wii, then you know how frickin' difficult it is to steer on it! I ended up driving the wrong way on the track for a lap before I realized I was going the wrong way, and it certainly didn't help having all the guys yelling at Paul and me to kick the other's ass. I ended up loosing, badly.

"HAHAHA! I kicked your ass!" Paul said.

"I told you that I sucked." I said with a shrug. I didn't care that I lost; I told him that I was bad.

"Fine, let's do this fighting game." He said, holding up Super Smash Brother: Brawl and Sealed. Little did he know that this was the one fighting game I owned. Not to mention that I am a frickin boss at this game!

"Alright." I said nonchalantly. He put the game in and I picked my normal character, Pikachu, and he picked Mario. Within 3 minutes of starting our fight, I had him beat!

"TAKE THAT SUCKA!" I shouted in his face. When I know that I could win at something, I get really competitive, but if I know that I have no chance, I'm a good looser.

"DUDE! What the hell!" Paul shouted.

"You got owned by a girl!" Quil said as he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up!" Paul said as he started wrestling Quil.

"STOP! Not in the house!" I shouted, trying to break up their fight. I was like a puny shrimp compared to these guys. I looked absolutely outrageous trying to break up their wrestling match. Paul was hunched over Quil pretending to strangle him, while I was sitting on Paul like I was riding a horse with my hands on his shoulders.

"PAUL! STOP!" I yelled while pushing on his shoulders. Quil started making kissy faces at Paul and me and that just made Paul wrestle more. I don't know how it happened but I ended up squashed between them struggling for my life. I forgot to mention that I get really claustrophobic (the fear of small spaces) sometimes. I started having a mini panic attack and flailed my arms in every which way.

"Hey! Calm down!" Quil said as he grabbed my arms and held them at my sides. This just made me scream.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" I said while freaking out. Quil got off and that left me sitting on top of Paul while I calmed down. As I'm breathing heavily, I feel a pair of giant warm hands moving up my thighs. I sprung up and ran to the couch.

"Aw baby, don't be like that." Paul said as he started to laugh.

"Paul! What's wrong with you?" Embry said as he looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just get a bit claustrophobic sometimes." I said.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked.

"Oh it's where you're afraid of small spaces and being squished between two massive guys counts as small." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Paul said as he looked at the ground.

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know." I said with a sweet smile. He looked at me and smiled back. "OH! The pizza!" I sprang towards the kitchen and got the pizza. Surprisingly, it wasn't burnt! I got the pizzas out and cut them up and within 4 minutes the boys had eaten all of the rest of the pizzas. Charlie and I hadn't even finished the 2 slices we took. I just gawked at them.

"What?" Paul asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Nothing, it's just, all of you at your pizza so fast, like starving children in Africa." I said.

"Oh, well we're always hungry. Adolescent boys, ya know?" He said with a grin.

"I see…" I said. I saw Jared look outside and then at the clock.

"Guys, it's 7:30 p.m. Don't you think we should be leaving?" He asked.

"Oh shit! Is it really that late?" Paul asked.

"Yup." I told him.

"Listen Nelle, we gotta run. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow." He said with an adorable smirk and a wink.

"Yeah, maybe." I said with a stupid smile on my face. I'm not gonna lie, now that I've been around Paul a little longer, he's kinda cute. Not to mention insanely buff. And who knows, I may develop a crush on him. Everyone said by and darted off towards the houses where all the natives live. Who knew the people that my new friends were gonna be so crazy?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review for me! :D oh p.s., that flipping off her mom story, yeah i totally did it. haha. oops :p**


	4. Chapter 4

AH! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They made me giggle uncontrollably! :) You're support and encouragement is what really drives me to write and I really appreciate every last review. As long as one person still likes my story, I'll keep writing! I love every last one of my fans :) so please, please, please keep the support comin'! preferably via reviews :) thank you so much everyone. I LOVE YOU! Also I would like to apologize for not uploading this right away like I said I would. I was at my friend's house and I cut my finger while washing a glass cup. I ended up getting 5 stitches :( and then i got a job (yay and nay). But I with try with all my might to get the next one uploaded in a reasonable time frame!

* * *

Chapter 4: Get A Job!

I laid in bed staring at my 3oh!3 poster on the ceiling. _"Gosh, they're sexy."_ I thought to myself. I turned over and looked at my clock. 10:00 A.M. _"Well I guess I should get up now."_ I rolled off my bed and grabbed my ipod from the computer. I walked into my bathroom and put my ipod in the speaker dock. I put on some 3oh!3, of course, and stripped down. I hopped in the shower and quick washed myself. I got out and got dressed, then walked downstairs.

"Morning." I said with a smile.

"Morning, darling." Lily said to me.

"Good morning." Charlie grinned.

"Geez, it's about time you got up. I've been up for 4 hours already." Will said.

"Um, Willow. 6:00 A.M. is an insane time to get up during the summer." I replied.

"I needed to meditate." She said.

"I'm trying to eat here." Gwen interrupted with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry, didn't know you need quiet to eat." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Why don't you just shut up so I can eat in peace." She spat. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down at the table. I grabbed the reese puffs and poured them in my bowl. Lily likes to have "family breakfasts". These "breakfasts" usually include lots of silence and the occasional fight. I try to talk to everyone but Charlie is focused on stuffing his face, Gwen is being her usual bitchy self, Willow is reading up on organics and stuff, and Lily is reading her Oprah book club books. I grabbed the milk and poured it on my cereal. As I spooned a giant scoop of cereal in my mouth, Lily looked up from her book at me.

"Nelle, don't you think that you should go look for a job?" she asked.

I almost choked on the half chewed cereal in my mouth. "What? Why do I have to find a job?" I asked surprised.

"You have been asking for a raise in your allowance and a lot of extra money. This way you won't need to ask me any more." She said.

"Well, what about Gwen?" I asked.

"Oh hunny, you know how touchy Gwenny is. She's not what you call a people person." Lily said.

I looked over at Gwen, and she had put her headphones in to drown us out. _"Um, that's an understatement!"_ I thought.

"Well I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one who has to get a job." I said.

"Willow's looking into gardening jobs." Lily said.

"Fine. I'll get a job." I said grumpily.

I ate my cereal really quick and ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my purse and my keys then went back downstairs. I stormed out the front door and sat down in my car. I dropped my head on my steering wheel and started screaming profanities. I heard a knock on my window and looked up. It was Paul. He had an "um, you're kinda crazy" look on his face. I rolled down the window.

"Hiiiii." I said awkwardly.

"Hey. What chya up to?" he said with one eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, just getting ready to go look for a job. You?"

"Well I was coming over to see if you were doing anything today, but…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to do something with you today, but my mom is making me find a job." I said with a frown.

"Do you think I could come with you? I know all the shops in town and stuff." He said with a cute puppy dog face.

I laughed and said, "Um, I think you'd need a shirt to come job hunting with me."

He looked down and started to laugh. "Yeah, a shirt might be helpful. Would you mind driving me to my house so I could get one?"

"Not at all."

He slid across the hood of my car and opened the door. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey! Be nice to my car!" I yelled at him.

"Oh it's fine!" he said.

I sighed and said, "Where do you live?"

He directed me to his house. When we got there he opened his door and turned to me.

"Are you coming in or what?" he asked.

"Um, I guess I'll come in…" I said. I followed him up the stone path to his front door. He lived in an older and way smaller version of my house. We walked up the steps of his porch. Paul turned to me and said, "My mom is a little… different. She really wants me to get…" He whispered the last word so I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Um, well… my mom really wants me to get" and he whispered the last word again.

"Paul, just tell me already." I said getting a little frustrated.

"Fine! My mom wants me to get MARRIED." He shouted.

I started cracking up. "What does that have to do with me?" I asked through laughs.

"Well, you're a girl. And I'm a … boy. And…" He said awkwardly.

"Jeez Paul, you're making this way more difficult than it needs to be." I said as I opened the door and walked in. I looked towards the living room and saw that the T.V. was on but no one was in there. Paul came in after me and shut the door.

"Mom! I'm home." He shouted.

"Oh hi honey. How come you're ho-" She said as she looked at me. "Who's this?" She asked with a very large and devious grin.

"Mom, don't even start. This is my FRIEND, Penelope. She just moved in that new house." He said.

"Oh, hello. I'm Paul's mom." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"I'm Penelope, but you can call me Nelle." I said as I shook her hand.

"Awww, aren't you just darling." She said as she looked me over.

"Mom, we just came here so I could change." Paul said as he grabbed my hand.

"Alright. But don't you want to talk?" She asked as Paul dragged me down the hall.

"Um…" was all I could say before Paul shut the door and locked.

"I'm sorry." He said with his hand behind his head.

"It's fine." I said as I walked to his bed and sat down.

He opened his closet doors and grabbed a shirt. It was all raggedy and ripped.

"Yeah, you're not wearing that." I said as I walked over to him and grabbed the shirt.

"Why?" he said.

"Because. I'm going job hunting, not deer hunting. By having you there lookin' like a bum, I'm making a bad impression." I explained.

"What are you talking about? No one cares about that kind of stuff here." He said.

"Either way, I'm picking out your cloths." I said with a devious grin.

Paul groaned as I started looking through his shirts. All of them were ripped and worn pieces of crap, but I kept searching. Finally, all the way at the back, I found a black short sleeved shirt with a silver pattern down the right side.

"This is cute." I said as I pulled it out and held it up to Paul.

"Um, I guess I'll wear it." He said.

"Damn right you'll wear it." I said. "Oh, and do you have any jeans that aren't cut offs?"

"HA! Nope." He said.

"Oh well, I tried." I said with a defeated look.

I gave him the shirt to put on. I couldn't help but stare at all his muscles as he put on the shirt. He had such a great body. _"How does he do it? All he does is eat junk food and sleep?" _I thought as I continued eyeing him up. Unfortunately for me, he saw me looking at him and got all cocky.

"Like what you see baby?" he said with a smirk as he walked over to me.

"Oh please." I said blushing.

"There's no need to be shy." He said.

"Psh. I was just thinking that it's incredible that you have such a great body when all you do is eat junk food and sleep." I snapped back with my blush getting ever so darker.

"Great body, huh." His grin just got bigger and bigger. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Pau-! Ohhh, sorry for interrupting." Paul's mom said as she backed out.

_"Thank you lord!"_ I thought as Paul ran to the door. I sat back down on his bed trying to get rid of this blush.

"MOM! It's not what you think!" he shouted at her. I assumed he ran after her and explained everything. I was just focused on getting my face back to its normal hue. Just as my breathing and face color returned to normal Paul walked in.

"Let's go." He said looking kind of mad.

"Alright." I got up and followed him down the hall. "Bye Paul's Mom!" I shouted.

"Bye Paul's girlfriend!" I heard her shout back.

"Oh boy. You need to do something about that." I said to Paul.

"Oh no. This is all your fault. You need to fix it now." He said.

"But she's your mom." I whined.

"I don't care, sweetie. Your mess, your cleaning duties."

"You're mean." I joked while sticking out my tongue. He just laughed and shoved me while we walked down his drive way. We opened our doors and sat down. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Just tell me where to go." I said once I calmed down.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I got busy with life and all :(

However, I am currently not feeling this story as much as I was, and I need to do some revamping. Buuuut, I am writing a Paul story. Recently I noticed how attractive Alex Meraz is :) So if you are also into Paul, I'll be writing that story and hopefully putting up the first chapter tonight.

Again I am really sorry about putting this story on hold.


End file.
